


But Why?

by valkyrie_fe



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drama, Gen, Language, Meme, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/valkyrie_fe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes tensions at the pet shop just explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a failed meme-experiment thing - one of those ten songs thing. This was one of the only two things that made it out of that. xD; (The song was [You're the Good Things](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/modestmouse/yourethegoodthings.html) by Modest Mouse, btw.)

“Detective, why must you barge in here and lounge about as though this is a teashop?” 

Leon batted no eyelash at this. He'd heard it all before, anyway – the only difference now was that D was pretty steamed. What crawled up his ass, Leon wondered. Usually it took more than his mere presence to piss D off. “You're the one always serving tea, D,” he retorted. “I don't like your sugary shit, and you should damn well know it by now.”

D frowned at him, brows drawn together in a pout. Leon had never seen a grown man pout in his life until he met D – fucking ridiculous, is what it was, and he barely restrained rolling his eyes. 

“Do you not have better things to do than take up space on my sofa—”

“—Oh please, half the time you're inviting me in here with that shit-eating grin—”

“—terrorizing my pets—”

“— _Me?_ Terrorize _them?_ Do you see the way your fucking goat-whatever snaps its fangs at me?!”

“You're a _nuisance!_ ” 

“So are you!” Leon spat back, slamming the teacup in his hand in its saucer on the table. 

They both glared and huffed, before D turned and slipped into one of the back rooms, muttering, “So why do you keep coming here?”

Leon did not hear him, and, scowling at the pile of cats on the sofa next to him, he asked the empty air – “So why does he keep inviting me in?”


End file.
